


Twenty-Four-Hour Care

by misheancolchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, Fluff, M/M, Original Character(s), ominous fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-22 22:24:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13773840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misheancolchester/pseuds/misheancolchester
Summary: Sally and Jolene need help on a case





	Twenty-Four-Hour Care

The two girls walked up to the door, they were in their late teens. Both in shades of plaid and denim. One of them held a sawed-off shotgun under her arm. They looked at each other nervously as they stood before the bright blue door.  
The house was well kept, the garden was tidy, but in autumn there were only dead leaves that concealed the beauty that must appear in the spring. The small iron gate clanged behind them and they both jumped. The tall blond one punched the other in the shoulder twice and hissed

“Two for flinching.”

“Dude, this is the house of a Legend, we have to show strength.” The short dark haired one replied, before punching her back, and whispered “you flinched too.”

The reached for the ornate looking doorknocker and knocked it loudly three times together, their hands touching. They whipped their hands away blushing slightly.  
They heard movement inside. 

They both stiffened, the hair standing up on their arms and the backs of their necks. They exchanged frightened glances.  
The door locks snapped open from the other side of the door. 

A man with dark hair and blue eyes opened the door. He looked to be in his early to mid forties. His hair had patches of grey, his expression filled with sadness.

“Can I help you?” he asked. His voice was deep and gravelly. 

“I am Sally and this here is Jolene. We are looking for Dean Winchester.” Sally said. The man looked them both in the eye.

“He is sleeping right now.” He replied. “Can you come back tomorrow?” The girls exchanged glances.

“No, this can’t wait.” Sally said. Jolene leaned in conspiratorially. 

“This is about a Hunt.” Jolene said. The man leaned back and his piercing blue eyes narrowed.

“Dean Winchester hunted a creature, 15 years ago...” The man pressed his fingers to his lips and opened the door, urging them inside. He paused.

“Leave your gun at the door.” He said. Jolene placed the gun on the stoop. 

They hurried inside, and the man peered around outside to see if anyone noticed them entering. He led them to a small sitting room, which was lined with books. They sat on a small love seat and the man sat down in an armchair. There was a bunch of rolls of wool sitting in a basket, and what looked like an attempt at a scarf.

The house didn’t look like what they’d expect. There was a shelf of photographs of various people, none of whom they recognized. There was a blond woman and a dark-haired man with a small blond child. There was one with two young men, and an older bearded man, standing with a slightly younger version of the man in the armchair before them.

“When do you think he will wake up?” Sally asked. The man looked at her, his eyes full of a deep sadness.

“I am not sure, he is not as he used to be.” He said. “He is in a state that requires twenty-four-hour care.” 

“Are you his nurse?” Jolene asked.

“I look after him, I have done so for some time.”

“What is wrong with him?” Sally asked. Jolene nudged her in the shoulder. 

“There is no diagnosis...” The man said he paused as they heard a faint groaning, followed by a few footsteps.

They waited with baited breath to see what would happen. The mans eyes were trained on the ceiling. There was a sudden stumbling and unintelligible muttering as someone descended the stairs.  
Jolene quickly grabbed Sally’s hand in apprehension. 

A man dressed in a Henley and boxers, and a plaid robe appeared at the foot of the stairs. In one hand he held a cane. He had short grey hair, and what looked like two days worth of stubble. His legs were bowed, and his eyes were twinkling. They fell upon the two guests who looked awestruck. His eyes fell to the man in the armchair who was smiling gently in a self-satisfied way.

“Cas, what have you been telling them.” Dean asked trying to sound annoyed, but he was grinning like an idiot.

“That you require twenty-four-hour care.” Castiel said. Dean chuckled and approached him giving a quick kiss on the lips. He ruffled the angel’s hair.

“Look at this loser, he purposely greys his hair because he got sick of being called a gold digger by the ladies at church.” Dean said, sitting on the arm of Castiels chair. He kissed the top of Castiels head.  
The two girls looked like deer in headlights. 

“He didn’t introduce himself did he.” Dean continued. He picked up his knitting and continued where he had left off. They shook their heads emphatically. Jolene noticed the threads of blue in the scarf that matched the angels’ bright blue eyes. Castiel smiled. The sound of Deans needles clacking seemed to lessen the tension in the room.

“I am Castiel Winchester, I am an Angel” Cas said reaching out his hand for them to shake it. Sally let go of Jolene’s hand, with blushing cheeks and shook the angels hand. 

“You’re an angel?” 

“Heck yeah, Dean Winchester gay married an Angel.” Dean said excitedly. “Make sure you tell everyone.” Castiel rolled his eyes but he was smiling. “Tell them Dean Winchester, who killed Death, and Hitler, knits and gay married an Angel.”

“Twenty-Four-hour care.” Castiel said with adoration and amusement. 

“We really do need to talk to you about a case.” Jolene said. 

“A case?” Dean asked. He lowered his knitting back into the basket.

“Yes, you and your brother handled a case-”

“Jefferson Starships...” Sally blurted. Dean beamed and nudged Castiels shoulder. 

“We found a nest, and we need to know how to kill them, there’s no lore. We heard a old hunters tale about Eve, and the birth of new monsters...”

“Yeah, I remember, was it Phoenix Ash?” Dean asked. Castiel reached up and touched Deans cheek.

“You are so lucky you are pretty.” Cas replied. Dean blushed and leaned into the touch. “The Phoenix ash was for Eve herself. It’s simply decapitation for the Jefferson Starships.”

“We tried that.” Jolene said bitterly. Sally touched her gently on the shoulder.

“Borax?” Dean asked. 

“That’s Leviathan, Dean.” Dean looked pensive for a moment, then shrugged. “I would suggest decapitation via angel blade.” Castiel suggested. Sally groaned.

“Where are we going to get an Angel Blade?” She asked. Castiel smiled and was about to speak when Dean cut him off.

“We got a stockpile.” Dean grinned. He leaped from the chair, forgetting his cane and landed wrong on his leg. He grimaced. Castiel stood to help him, but Dean waved him off. “Too many hammers to the knees.” He said to the girls through clenched teeth. After a few seconds Dean straightened and limped to the hutch cabinet. He opened the drawer and reached inside, pulling out a couple of angel blades.

Dean handed them over.

“Bring them back when you’re done.” Dean said taking his seat back on the armchair. Castiel touched Deans shoulder and Dean shot him an exasperated look. 

“Sorry, Dean, but you have been making pained noises, and it hurts me when you’re hurting.” Castiel said rubbing Deans back.

“I know, but it feels like cheating. I earned that pain, I earned the scars.” Dean replied. He kissed Castiels forehead. “But I do appreciate the gesture.” Jolene and Sally stood up quietly.

“We have some monsters to hunt.” Sally said. 

“You go do that.” Dean said without taking his eyes off his Angel. Castiel nodded.

“Twenty-Four-hour care.” The angel said slyly. 

“Shuddup you dork.” Dean replied. The front door snapped shut. 

Jolene scooped up her shotgun and followed Sally as she descended the stairs and walked down the path. In silence they closed the iron gate and climbed into their Toyota Hilux. They were halfway out of town when Sally broke the silence.

“I can’t believe THE Dean Winchester Gay married an Angel.” She said, “And he knits.”

They looked down at the two Angel blades that were sitting between them on the middle seat. A storm was brewing, and they had no idea they would be in the middle of it. Sally reached a free hand from the wheel and took Jolenes hand in her own. They exchanged small comforting smiles. As they passed the sign indicating the edge of town Jolene spoke.

“Do you really think he killed Death, AND Hitler?”

The End.


End file.
